1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to spinal decompression devices, and more particularly, to a spinal device including an elastomeric element.
2. Related Art
Spinal decompression therapy is a non-surgical, non-invasive treatment for certain types of chronic back pain that works by slowly and gently stretching the spine, taking pressure off compressed discs and vertebrae. A myriad of devices have been developed for providing decompression or applying traction to the human spine. Most of such devices, however, are complex, cumbersome, not readily portable, or require trained healthcare personnel to place the device on the patient and administer treatment. Moreover, some devices require the patient to actively apply a force or counter-force with the hands, legs or feet. This is counter to the decompression goals of getting the muscles of the patient to relax and lengthen. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved ease to use spinal decompression device.